Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method therefor, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
An MFP (multi function printer) which is an information processing apparatus capable of expanding functionality by installing therein new application modules (hereafter referred to merely as “apps”) is known. In the MFP, for example, apps which submit such jobs as printing and faxing to a control module incorporated in advance in the MFP are installed (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-153218). In the MFP, an app that performs a WSD (Web service discovery) function of detecting a specific apparatus via a network (hereafter referred to as an “WSD app”) may be installed as well. By running the installed WSD app in response to an access from an external apparatus connected to a plurality of apparatuses including the MFP via the network, the MFP is detected as an apparatus capable of performing a specific function, for example, a printing function from among the plurality of apparatuses by the external apparatus.
In the MFP, different pieces of URL information are associated with installed apps. In the MFP, only an app corresponding to a piece of the URL information designated by the external apparatus among the installed apps runs in accordance with operating instructions from the external apparatus.
However, with the conventional MFP, there may be cases where an app corresponding to URL information designated by the external apparatus cannot be run in accordance with operating instructions from the external apparatus. For example, it is prescribed in advance for the MFP that only one piece of URL information is allowed to be associated with the WSD app among plural pieces of URL information available to the MFP. For this reason, when an additional WSD app different from a WSD app that has already been installed is newly installed in the MFP, the same URL information is associated with these WSD apps. When this URL information is designated by the external apparatus, the MFP cannot identify which of the WSD apps which is to be run between the two WSD apps and therefore cannot run appropriately the WSD app corresponding to the designated URL information.